Serena's birthday party 2
by Princess Lilith
Summary: Serena has a birthday party and a whole lot of anime characters are invited.


Serena's Birthday party

part 2

by: Princess_Lilith@sailormoon.com

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the people who created them.

Note: This is just and Idea, I may not finish it. Serena lives in a big mansion by herself and in a big estate. And I'm changing dubbed Rei into Raye. I spelt it Rei in chapter one, but now it'll be Raye. Eveyone got it?

Attention: My site ( [www.geocities.com/Princess_Lilith16/index.html][1] ) is a member of mixed dimentions a clique for SM crossovers. The site is at [www.geocities.com/Chiriru_2002/index.html][2], and it is owned by Chiriru, please join if you have a site featuring SM crossovers…. Thank you.

Lilith

Over to Mia, Lita and Yamcha.

"Really?" Mia asked with interest, "They haven't figured out its true? You mean, they think its a made up story based on the real life Senshi but its really true?"

Lita nodded. "Uh huh, the producers are too absorbed in their work to have suspicions..."

"Uhh, girls?" Yamcha said trying to interrupt them.

"Mmm, yes, its the same with the Ronin warriors! Atleast the dragon ball crew don't have to worry about that kind of stuff." Mia said.

Lita suddenly got up. "Hey! lets get some alcohol!"

"Girls?"

"Yeh!" Mia cheered, they got up and left poor Yamcha to wonder 'What just happened?'

A while later, the others were singing karaoke, with Bulma and Misty at the microphones.

"Mommy..." A little voice said from the door way. Serena turned her head at the voice and immediately broke into a run towards the door. 

"Chibi Chibi!"

"Mommy!" Chibi Chibi cried running to her. Serena picked her up and hugged her, before turning to the starlights with a bright smile. "Thanks for babysitting you guys!"

Back to Mia and Lita, they are now joined by Seiya andKento.

"Now you see that little girl she's holding," Lita said then took a drink of her beer. "Thats Serena's real daughter from the future."

Mia slammed her bottle on the table in surprise. "But thats Chibi Chibi! She's Galaxia's star seed! Rini's her daughter from the future!" she exclaimed.

"Nope! You see, Rini is Dariens brat. Thats why her and Serena never get along! She has Dariens genes!" she paused and then continued "Both Chibi Chibi and Rini auditioned for the role of Serena's daughter from the future, but Rini got it."

"Oh, poor Chibi Chibi!"

"Yeh, she had her heart set on playing Serena's real daughter from the future. Good thing Serena managed to get her the role of Galaxia's star seed." Seiya said.

There was a knock on the door and everyone froze.

"I wonder who that is?" Goku wondered out loud.

"Kakkorott! You idiot! Examine the Ki!" Vegeta huffed. 

Goku scratched his head. "Oh yeh, Why didn't I think of that?"

Serena flung the door open in excitement and grinned widely when she saw who it was.

"Hi Usagi!!!!!!" she shrieked and threw herself at her counter part.

"What the...?" Ryo mumbled in shock.

Mina, who had changed into a long gown, swept past him and said "Their our conter parts from another dimension." Before heading to Minako who openly greeted her.

"Oh! And you bought your boyfriend!" Serena cried smiling at Heero, who just grunted his version of hello.

"How did you get here?" Amy and Ami (confusing huh?).

Ami glanced around before replying. "Our Sailor Pluto and Your Sailor Pluto managed to create a dimensional gateway between our worlds allowing us to pass through."

Amy nodded understanding.

"Happy birthday Sere-chan!" Usagi greeted handing her a big box.

Serena's eyes went wide. "Thanks Usagi!" 

Usagi glanced at Ryo and smiled, before looking at Serena again. "No problem, its from all of us, it would be great for you to use it for a date..."

Serena blushed slightly and let her visitors enter.

"For a date?" Ryo whispered to himself. 'Should I ask her out?'

Someone suddenly wacked him in the back of the head. "Ask her!"

Ryo turned and glared at Goku. "Stop reading my mind Goku!"

Goku laughed innocently. "I'm just voicing what every one else thinks!"

Ryo glanced at everyone who smiled at him encouragingly. Raye came up and put a hand 

on his shoulder. 

"Just do it, Serena likes you too, you just have to tell her how you feel and ask!"

Ryo swallowed and then started to walk towards Serena.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Princess_Lilith16/index.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Chiriru_2002/index.html



End file.
